


shut-in

by shxme



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, OOPS! all smut!, Smut, a lil mention of blood, i wanted to write sexi but like, they're in love but it's also THEM so i mean, warmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxme/pseuds/shxme
Summary: As much as Rhaast loves the rush of bloodshed and wild summer violence there's something relaxing about winter.Anyway at this point hemightlove Kayn more than all of that.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	shut-in

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have excuses i just wanted to write lovely banter + smut and i haven't written these two in too long. something a lil lighter
> 
> prolly gonna go change the summary later, as i do :>

It’s snowing in the old mountains. North of Piltover, by the sea where the cold winds blow hardest. There, in a Noxian bastion—now rid of Noxians—Rhaast almost welcomes the weather because it forces him and Kayn indoors. For months they’ve been travelling and after an endless millennia of nothingness so much excitement is almost overwhelming. Rhaast would never admit it, of course, but it leaves him dizzy on the brightest days. So he’s more than content to occupy their stone keep as the snow piles high because it gives him the chance to slow down and be _alive_ for a while _._ That isn’t a word he takes for granted anymore. 

His human is the opposite of him. When Shieda stays still he is a flickering candle so full of life and violent passion that Rhaast can find no fault in him at all. How could he find disappointment in someone who knows him only as himself?

Perhaps there’s a particular type of attachment that comes with having a companion and Rhaast is still trying to understand it. For the longest time it’d been him and his scythe and he’d belonged to no one. Then he’d _been_ his scythe and he’d _been_ no one and had—nobody. 

It’s a connection that sets Rhaast on fire if he thinks about it too much.

“Rhaast?” Shieda knocks him free of his thoughts and the darkin focuses back on his surroundings. They’ve taken residence in what used to be a commander’s private quarters (the only things he’ll be commanding are worms, now) and a crackling fireplace attempts to keep the chill from the stone room. In a black armchair by the fire is Kayn, brushing his long hair as it dries in the heat. His chest is bare and Rhaast is caught up by the dark marks patterning his skin. It’s a reminder that he might be more than just a mortal, one day.

 **_“Kayn,”_ ** he says back. There’s an unspoken question hidden in his tone so Rhaast waits. He knows how Shieda plays his games. 

The man waves his brush lazily at him. After a moment he flings it to the floor and it collides with the cold stone loudly. “Aren’t you bored?”

 _That’s not what you want to ask me,_ Rhaast thinks. He watches Kayn get up from his chair and stretch, staring at the way his back arches. Snow continues to fall outside the narrow window next to him. They’ll be trapped inside for a few days at least, unless Kayn is inclined to enjoy the cold. (And Rhaast knows he’s not.) 

**_“No.”_ **Kayn’s not used to being still. He hasn’t known neverending limbo like Rhaast has. Nothing could ever be as boring as that.

Shieda slinks closer to Rhaast’s own armchair, a gleam in his eyes. When he gets near enough his hands wander to the darkin’s horns, following the curves with one finger. Rhaast can sense the impending question bubbling on his lips like fresh blood.

“Rhaast,” Kayn simpers, languid and sweet as the hand on his horn slides into an ugly grip. “Would you ever let me—”

He knows where this is going. **_“No.”_ **

One of Shieda’s sly eyebrows rises. “Not even once _?”_ He layers the honey in his words extra thick.

 **_“Do you need it right now?”_ ** Rhaast reaches up to fit his hand on Kayn’s hip. **_“Is that it? Do you want me to fuck you?”_ ** He is, as Kayn has told him, _“delightfully forward.”_

“No, _I_ wanna fuck _you,”_ Kayn explains, matching his blunt words. His eyes are bright with wicked longing. 

**_“Absolutely not.”_ **

“Come on.” Kayn pleads, slinking onto Rhaast’s lap. “That’s not fair. You do me all the time.”

He huffs, unyielding, but his hands stray further over smooth skin. Kayn knows what he’s doing. Rhaast isn’t afraid to admit that they both drive each other crazy. **_“Life isn’t fair.”_ **

“It’d be exciting—”

**_“I have enough excitement.”_ **

Kayn crosses his arms, seemingly put off by his blunt answers. Rhaast knows he’s a wolf circling back to try again. “Now you sound like a village elder. Hunched over and joyless.”

That one does provoke a reaction. Rhaast digs his fingers sharply into Kayn’s hip. **_“You’re a brat.”_ **

“Well then you _know_ I won’t stop asking until you let me.” Kayn cups Rhaast’s face in his hands and rubs his thumb against the flat of his fangs in a motion so unapologetically intimate that the darkin blinks up at him, momentarily defused. It’s impossible to be adored like this but Kayn has found ways to escape the bounds of possibility. 

_“I could shut you up,”_ Rhaast considers saying except he doesn’t know if he could. Despite being mortal, Shieda is full of tricks. With magic he could slip through his claws like water, swim through shadows and hound Rhaast endlessly. And of course he would bring this up _now,_ when snow has piled high outside and forced them indoors. It’d be better to address this immediately, Rhaast knows, rousing hunger starting to buzz in his stomach. Kayn is not the only one capable of tender schemes.

A low rumble spills out of his chest, in a way that makes Kayn’s smile sharpen. **_“How about a deal then?”_ **

“A deal?” 

**_“A competition.”_ **

Shieda catches Rhaast’s hand as it teases the waistline of his pants. Competitions make more sense than deals when a darkin is involved. Rhaast isn’t known for his compromises. To be fair, neither is Kayn, but at least he’s more inclined to them. “Tell me.”

 **_“If you get me off.”_ ** He matches Kayn’s stare. **_“Before I get you off, then I’ll allow you.”_ **

The way Shieda flushes never ceases to excite him. His cheeks stain pink at the bold offer even as he scoffs. “Oh you’ll _allow_ me?” 

Rhaast grins, monstrous in all the right ways. He takes the opportunity to tug the back of Kayn’s pants lower, so that his fingers can trace his spine down—down. **_“You would have to win first. Against me.”_ **He says the last words laughingly because the idea is ridiculous and he wants to stoke Kayn’s pride until he bites back.

“I haven’t lost to you yet,” Kayn snaps, raising himself up just enough on his knees to comfortably reach between them and rub his palm roughly across Rhaast. It’s a double edged sword since the darkin’s fingers also exploit the angle. Kayn’s eyes widen when one of Rhaast’s fingertips slips inside. It must burn from the way his hips wiggle but Rhaast will make sure it’s not outright painful. 

**_“Then how come you’re always below me?”_ **He teases to enjoy the way Kayn’s cheeks grow even more red. He reaches behind himself with one hand but doesn’t pull Rhaast away, only lets out a shaky breath. 

“I’m not below you _now,_ am I?” He leans forward to press his mouth against Rhaast’s neck and once the darkin’s finger slips deeper he _bites,_ sinking his teeth into the side of his throat as his hand still teases him. Rhaast hisses. There’s something lecherous about it that gets the blood flowing and Kayn _knows_ that. They’re both too good at riling each other up. Rhaast rakes his spare claws through damp dark hair and across Shieda’s back. A mark for a mark. 

He yanks the ends of Kayn’s hair to pull his head back. There’s red blooming across his mouth and he bares his teeth in a feral smile that Rhaast would kill for. Maybe he prefers his human like this, with a stained grin. **_“Do you feel in control?”_ **At the same time he splits Kayn open with another finger, just to get the point across. 

“That’s not—fair,” Shieda gasps, fumbling for Rhaast’s cock between them. He pulls him free of his pants and his hands are warm and soft and human.

**_“Life isn’t fair.”_ **

He sees Kayn’s face screw up in determination before he jerks free of his touches and slides off his lap entirely. He sinks to his knees and flips his hair over his shoulder in the way that Rhaast really likes. He watches, enamored, as Shieda grabs the base of his cock and leans in to drag his mouth up against him. Something gleefully selfish escapes Rhaast’s throat and his wound throbs in the best way. _This is what I have. This is mine._ He can’t possibly imagine where Kayn would be without him. (He can’t possibly imagine where he’d be without Kayn).

Shieda tilts his head and delivers another wet stripe up his cock. He’s _really_ putting his work into this. Dark eyelashes flutter against his pale cheeks as he stares—no, _glares_ up at Rhaast. Like he’s challenging him. His lips wrap around the tip of him just for a moment. _Just_ enough to make Rhaast stifle his groan.

**_"You are impossible.”_ **

Kayn’s eyes shine with hot pride. Compliments will inflate his already overwhelming ego, but Rhaast _had_ to tell him. Besides, it’s always fun to knock him down a few pegs. 

As much as he appreciates Kayn’s wet mouth around his cock, Rhaast has no intention of losing. He pushes him away as he stands and Kayn tips back to look at him, mouth half open and lips shining. Rhaast towers over him, feeling for a filthy instant like he’s ascended again, because why _else_ would someone look at him like that? His whole body feels scorching, desert heat still alive in the deepest parts of him.

He reaches down to grab Shieda under his arms and hauls him up. Practically throws him onto the bed next to them. The commander—though dead he may be—had a good eye for luxury. The red covers are treacherously soft and they cushion Kayn as he lands splayed out on his back. Rhaast wastes no time in stripping down and then tearing Shieda’s pants down his pale legs. There’s something special in the way his breath hitches when Rhaast climbs over him. 

“I know what you’re doing,” he complains as Rhaast presses low against his chest—between his legs. One of Shieda’s hands is wedged between them, ignoring his own straining cock to stroke Rhaast’s. The other presses cruelly (perfectly) against the bite on the darkin’s neck.

 **_“Then you know it’ll feel good.”_ ** Rhaast knocks his mouth against Kayn’s cheek. He _could_ bite him. A hungry part of him encourages it—but he holds back. Shieda doesn’t appreciate pain in quite the same way that he does, and anyway it’s far easier to drive him mad with sweetness. Rhaast licks his fingers before finding blazing temptation between Kayn’s legs again. This time he works his fingers inside with a vengeance and Shieda’s complaints dissolve into heady moans. His nails smear red up Rhaast’s throat and he squirms under him.

“S-Slow down—” 

Rhaast does not. He probes deeper, presses another finger inside and twists. **_“Why? Doesn’t it feel nice?”_ **

Kayn grits his teeth. His hand slaps against the plating of Rhaast’s shoulder. “Bitch—” He sounds flustered and it makes Rhaast laugh, full bodied and devoted.

 **_“Save your breath.”_ **It’s too late for Shieda and he knows it. His self-control suffers around Rhaast, pride be damned. 

With a self assured growl the darkin crooks his fingers. He reaches down to squeeze Kayn’s cock and in that moment Kayn wails and spills white across his stomach. He lays limp and defeated, breathing heavy, eyes wet. Maybe humiliated by how easily he was taken apart.

Rhaast runs his fingers across Shieda’s stomach and slicks up his own cock. **_“My prize,”_ **he croons, not quite mocking against Kayn’s ear. He sits back and pulls his human closer, so that he can guide the head of his cock inside. This is something he doesn't tire of and now Shieda is unabashedly loud below him. His cries echo against the stone and Rhaast revels in it. Every ghost trapped in the empty halls will understand who rules this keep. Rhaast doesn’t last long on the backs of his victory, but he does savor the satisfaction when it’s finally over.

Shieda rolls over onto his side after Rhaast pulls out, clearly sulking. There will be bruises on his legs from where Rhaast held him. Angry red lines stand out on his back and Rhaast thinks it might be art. 

**_“I win,”_ **he purrs as he lays down by his side. Shieda twists to look back at him. He’s pouting, dewy-eyed and subdued, at least temporarily. His hair spills across the bed and Rhaast finds himself slowly twisting his fingers in it. Almost pitying. He shifts closer, framing Kayn’s body with his own. 

**_“Another time, perhaps.”_ **Sympathy doesn’t suit him, but neither does love.

If Kayn hears him he doesn’t answer. He tends to sulk when things don’t go his way, but he _does_ lean back against Rhaast, resting his weight against the darkin’s chest. It’ll take him a little while to rebuild his pride. Rhaast might help if he feels particularly inclined but for now he’ll rest until the snow stops falling—until icy cold reveals the most tender heat.

**Author's Note:**

> i like the idea of two terrible ppl absolutely obsessed with each other. they're slightly more in love every time i write them because in my head this belongs somewhere in the astaa universe, though it's not explicitly written. rhaast gets more and more comfortable with the idea of kayn. 
> 
> ty for any kudos/comments/etc, your support makes my day. ;0; 
> 
> you can find me most often on twitter (@shxmes) where i post about talon and other writing shit. otherwise my ask box is always open on my tumblr (@no-shxmes). there's also some drabbles and other things that you can only find there. 
> 
> till next time :^)


End file.
